The King
The King - A Story By MutinyMan I was 13 when it began.... It never should of happened, I regret the things I did, but now its fine since they call me The King. Chapter I Family A week ago.. I turned 13. I had been the father of a mysterious ship captain I haven't met in 4 years. His name was Roger, And he was a medium sized person. I was 9 the last time I met him, and he then left me, and my mother. It was a cold night when I was 9, I came back from the store and my dad was outside viewing the ocean. He then has a conversation with me "Dad?" I said "Yes My son, I am leaving" he said "Did you get in a fight with mom" I said shocked "No, it is a business trip" he said "How long will it be?" I said very sadly "... Do You know why I am truly leveling?." he said sighing "No" I said "Good, Goodbye" And that was the last time I saw him, my whole side of my family was secret and hidden from most of the world, I didn't suspect anyone to visit at holidays or any Celebration we had. I never knew My Grandparents or Aunts. And I think to this day if he is alive or not. My mom has been a woman who has always looked after me. I always respected her and the things she did to me. She has always lived with me since the day I was born and has never left. Little did I know that she use to be a great cook for a restaurant. She was also a book writer for years. My family on that side was great and I needed them a lot. My Uncle taught me a lot about sword fighting, but as much as a learned I wasn't sure if I was tough enough to fight friends of mine in duels. : When I was 11 my mom had given me a necklace made from gold. It was from a famous sailor and Pirate. I was scared and shocked when I heard this. She still hasn't told me WHO but I had suggested it was someone close to me. Chapter 2 - Port Royal 1731 2 days ago I turned 13. I had been having parties with my friends. Me and my 3 closest friends have been close to each other for about 5 years. My Friend Louis has given me a boat to ride around Port Royal, My other friend Matthew gave me a new shirt. I was happy to receive these gifts and I was happy with my friends. : My Best friend Christopher gave signed me up as a blacksmith, I was surprised to see I was old enough for a job. "Wow, a blacksmith!?" Matthew said. "Yes, it isn't an easy job, but is very good for a man like him" said Louis "Ryan, have you told your mom" said Matthew still in shock". "No... But lets go and tell her now". We ran from one side of the town to the other. We quickly went down the area where there were small apartment cottages in the town. We then rushed into our house. My mom told me to settle town, and we took a seat. "Great timing boys, Lunch is about to be served!, was about to search for you, but at age 38 I feel I can't do much". Louis liked my mom and her kindness over the years he then replied "But your in fine shape". Matthew secretly laughed. When our soup was served I gave her the news. "Mom, I was signed up for a job as a Blacksmith" My mom was happy. She told me a lot about friends of hers that were blacksmiths. The Next day Louis and Chris came and told me I was accepted. I was happy and surprised. It was about 6:00 and I was on my way to the Blacksmith shop. It took me 10 minutes to arrive there. When I arrived with Chris and Louis I met the man that ran the shop. He was about 6"3 and very wide. His name was Mutt, and I was sure why. He wore a big black dirty apron and big brown boots. He asked me who I was and I said "Ryan..." and thats the only thing he knows about me. After Louis and Chris left, Mutt gave me a couple of tips, handed me a Heavy apron, and I had the job... I was a Blacksmith Chapter 3 - The Navy Fort In My first 3 days I made 5 swords. I didn't know quite much but the swords I made looked well. After 2 weeks I had made over 30 swords. I had wanted to take them and sell a few. I first went to a house of an old Sword Trainer who was about 45. He thanked me for the blade. The sword was a steel sabre that had yellow designed going down both ends. The sword was one of my best and this man was has been a good trainer to people in town... I got $20 for the sword. I then decided to sell them to some navy Cadets. I entered the building and found a medium crowed of Cadets standing near a couple of barrels in the center of the Fort. I asked them if they were interested in new blade I made. A big cadet took one from my hand and said "What is this, a rotten toothpick" he said as he smashed it on the ground. Another cadet got in my face and said "What kinda Blacksmith are you boy?" he said as the others were laughing. I asked them to a duel. He Accepted. I tried to take out my best blade, but I remember I sold it. I took out a fine one I had, but I was no match to the man I was about to fight, he took the first whack, and got me right into the arm. I tried to aim for his stomach, but he kept hitting my arm. He then kicked me over, I fell into dust and I was defeated. They laughed and then walked away. I was on the ground, and hurt. As the walked out one screamed "You need training boy!!".. I picked back up a minute later, left and then went home. I didn't tell my mom about anything that happened at the fort. I took a couple of bandages, and wrapped it around my arm. I realized what the Navy guards said to me, and I was going to need to get stronger... I was going to join a crew. The Moonraker Griffin The Next day I went out to the big docks. There I found a couple of hirings, none were good. I then went to another dock where there was a very big ship signing members. I went aboard and went to the Hiring General's officer where pirates were testing out. I then took the test to be part of the ship. I told them I was a blacksmith. I showed them my skills, and I was hired in. The next day we set off, and I met the Captain. His name was Captain Basil Tackrash. He was a very large Man with a great crew. His ship the Moonraker Griffin was a large and very vast ship that he owned. On the first night, I was in the Captain's Quarters introducing myself to him, EDITING DO NOT EDIT Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories